


Liberties

by bleueblanche



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drunken Spock, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleueblanche/pseuds/bleueblanche
Summary: 概要：在这个故事里Kirk促成了一个意想不到的文化交流，Spock养成了酗酒的毛病，以及船员们对他的行为进行了干预，但不是Kirk预期的那种干预。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liberties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173225) by [centrifuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrifuge/pseuds/centrifuge). 



译者注：在这个故事里Kirk教Spock下围棋，Spock为了舰长酗酒，舰桥组成员们控诉Jim性骚扰某个下属，还有我们被告知Scotty通常是对的。  
—————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
  
“我怎么喝了这么多？”Kirk眯起眼睛看着他眼前颇为可观的帐单，他很肯定这帐单要么是用了不同的语言要么是完全拼错了。要是他努力集中注意力的话，上面那些字母能暂时聚在一起成为鸡尾酒的名字，然后它们就像漂亮的小小的点阵鱼似的游开了。  
  
“你早些时候提到过，如果你用一整个晚上来喝掉这些就还算不上是饮酒过度，”Spock，Kirk的专用扫兴者，以一个有点吓人的切过喉咙的手势向Bones示意晚上的活动结束了。Kirk站起来，又歪歪倒倒地重重坐下，他想了想要不要试着再站起来，最后决定还是算了。Spock的一只坚定的手放上他的肩膀把他按在吧椅上。  
  
“等医生过来。你现在尝试任何无人帮助下的动作，都几乎肯定会导致受伤。”  
  
“是我自己受伤还是其他人？”  
  
“你和其他人都受伤的几率是80比1。”Kirk低头看着自己的大腿，那里有一个可怕的瘀伤，刚开始透过酒精传递出痛感。现在他想起来了。  
  
“Finnegan上尉，”他的声音有点模糊，但Spock还是听到了，而且不知怎的他就是会说出恰恰不该说的话。  
  
“这不是你的错，舰长。她参与任务时知道有风险，她为自己的行动做了决定。她是个英雄，她将被铭记。”  
  
“没有人应该为了救我而死，” Kirk木然地说。  
  
“这是你作为卓越的舰长必须承担的负担之一。人们会为你而死。你必须承受此种结果并接受他们给予的敬意。”Kirk垂头丧气，就像是Spock放在他肩上的的手就是那负担一样，Spock放松了他的手劲。这下Kirk坐不稳了，他无力地倒向Spock，靠在他的肩上。  
  
他保持沉默直到Bones出现在离他们十码的人群中，这时他对着Spock的肩膀说道。“你不许为我死，绝不允许。这是命令。”  
  
“请不要逼我违抗命令，”Spock低声说道，不在乎对方能否在几百人的嘈杂噪音和大声的拨弦音乐下听到他的话。  
  
“我是认真的，” Kirk的双眼紧闭。“你值得十个我。我甚至不应该 _在_ 这里。”  
  
“好个守灵夜（注1），”Bones一边说一边轻轻走到Kirk的另一边，把Kirk的左胳膊搭到自己肩上。Spock站起来对Kirk的右胳膊如法炮制。“来吧，你这灌了值三百信用点酒精的可怜家伙。我们来帮你舒服点还有排毒。”  
  
（注1：wake，源于中世纪英语，最初是特指庆祝相关教堂的圣人的守夜祈祷，后广泛用于死者葬礼前亲友一起举行的守夜。本文作者在这里借用了意识流大师乔伊斯（《尤利西斯》的作者）的作品《芬尼根的守灵夜》的名字。）  
  
“你能让我早上的时候不记得这些吗？”  
  
“如果有谁值得早上不记得这个，那也是我和那边的绿耳朵。”Spock都没意识到自己脸绿了，但他记起来Kirk热哄哄地靠在他身边，他讲话声音含混的振动，他记起来任何与散打练习无关的身体接触会让自己多么不舒服，这一切都说得通了。  
  
Kirk跌跌撞撞地走出酒吧，他们三个和其他顾客一起来到街上，许多人还穿着制服，有些自己蹒跚着离开，但大多数人因着怀念而聚在一起，像是串起来的圣诞灯饰。   
  
Kirk从传送台上掉下来时爆了粗口。“这下头总是有个台阶吗？”Scotty点了点头，带着完全理解的表情藏起了一个悲伤的微笑。“我就在这儿躺一会儿，好吗？别管我。”  
  
“无针注射器来了，”Bones唱着，把注射器紧压在Kirk的脖子上。“好了。”排毒针开始生效，他的身体从退缩变成紧张和疼痛。Spock看着他的脸从一片空白，到痛苦，到停止一切动作，然后到钢铁般紧绷，最后放松成貌似从容的懊恼且富有魅力。  
  
“Bones，Bones， _Bones_ ，”过了一小会儿Kirk呻吟道。“你为什么让我这样害自己？”  
  
“因为，迄今为止，这是你自毁程度最小的习惯。”Spock疑惑医生指的可能是什么习惯，同时他不知道自己听到这个是否大大越过了他与Kirk的友好但疏远的关系。他后退几步，但他的动作引起了Kirk的注意，他叫了出来。  
  
“嘿，Spock，” 他伸出他的手。“帮兄弟一把？”  
  
Spock看着那只手，想到它可能碰过的地方，抓住他的前臂把他稳稳地拉起来。Kirk轻轻抖开他的手，给了他一个苦涩的微笑，说了“0800进行汇报”便走出去了。Spock回头看着医生询问。  
  
“我不能说。”Spock本应为医生可能会认为他的发问冷酷无情而不高兴，但他认为感到好奇是合理的。“要是你想知道他的任何自毁行为是否令他不适合当一个指挥官，所有信息都在他的医疗档案里。”Spock点了点头，推想如果Kirk认为适合告诉他，他会为此种信任感到荣幸，但那与他现在对舰长人格的评估无关。为失去一个同事而悲痛 — 该同事为救自己而死 — 是一个相当合乎逻辑的反应。然而，Kirk极好地隐藏起来的自我厌恶，则不是（合乎逻辑的反应）。  
  
不，他下了结论，让舰长继续这种倾向只会令他自己抵消自己的出色。James Kirk已经是一个好舰长，而且Spock确信，假以时日他将会成为传奇。若他没有成为毁灭自己的罪魁祸首。  
  
Spock知道Kirk和他保持着一个客气的，甚至可以说是友善的距离，尽管他们在不当值的时候呆在一起的时间和舰长跟McCoy在一起的时间一样多。舰长信赖医生但不向Spock吐露秘密。他们成为朋友很久了，医生也从来没有对他做过什么卑鄙的事（虽然不可否认地，迫于舰长的威胁并且在法律允许的范围内他也许会）。如果他要帮助Kirk，他必须找到方法来促进他们之间的亲密，信心，和信任。  
  
当Spock在早饭时间坐到餐厅里他的对面时，Jim和别人一样惊讶。距守灵夜已过了两天，他经历了打排毒针，一个热水澡，两个睡得还行的晚上，加上指挥一艘星舰的严峻考验迅速让他回了神。关于那个事件没人说什么，他的伤已经开始褪色成不好看的糟糕的黄色。不是不像某些制服颜色的。啊哈。  
  
没错，Spock坐在他对面，手里是一碗水果和豆类。它看起来令人困惑的反胃但有股甜甜的味道。Kirk用叉子指着它，皱起了眉头，嘴巴里塞得太满没法说话。  
  
“红小豆煮熟加糖是令人愉快的早饭，” Spock说。“早上好。”  
  
“早上好。” Kirk咽下他的食物。“你通常不在这里吃饭。你的复制机坏了还是怎么的？”  
  
“不。我只是想花更多的时间和你相处。”Kirk的叉子掉了下来。好吧，什么？“我们每天一起工作，但很遗憾我对你所知有限。”  
  
“没有什么好知道的，真的，除了我档案里的东西。”Kirk开始感到相当不安。有什么不对劲，不对劲得离谱。Spock在闲聊。在餐厅里。这感觉太像一个糟糕的办公室情景喜剧式恶作剧的开始，他有种想要逃离的可耻冲动。然而，Spock看上去真的对Kirk不以为然的回答感到不解，而且看起来就要开口道歉，于是Kirk急忙补充说，“我下围棋。每个人都知道我的国际象棋排名，但是没人知道我下围棋。可能是因为围棋没有国际象棋那么普及。”  
  
“我没有听说过这种棋类。”  
  
“它和国际象棋类似但规则简单得多，而且它古老得多。这种棋非常系统，需要花长得多的时间来完成，而且我认为最终棋面会变得，嗯，很美。”Kirk觉得自己傻兮兮地向一个多半并不在乎的人介绍他最喜欢的事物真是呆透了，他强忍住想用自己的脸去撞桌子的冲动。  
  
“听起来很有趣。你愿意教我吗？”  
  
“嗯，当然可以，” Kirk答道，太惊讶 — 也太兴奋，说真的 — 去拒绝他。“再玩会很棒。Sulu知道怎么下围棋，但他不像我那么喜欢它，所以我们很少一起下。”  
  
“你下次什么时候有空？”  
  
“明天晚上？”  
  
“我那时也有空。”  
  
“好的，很好！”Kirk挤出一个被吓着了的半微笑，不知道他是在把自己弄进什么见鬼的情况里去。  
  
 _榧木_ 棋盘和装在枣木碗里的 _云子_ 在太空里是奢侈品，因为他们太占地而且不方便收藏。碗放在一个架子上，棋盘在它后面的边上，摆放得像是抽象派艺术品。它们被固定好以防无数个偶然事件造成东西到处乱飞。Kirk把它们从架子上取下来在桌子上放好，这时他的门铃响了。“进来”。  
  
Spock走进房间，突然停下来环顾四周。“这是我第一次看到你的房间，”他说。  
  
“抱歉这里实在是个…”Kirk环顾他的斯巴达式房间，这里缺少让大多数人在太空里有家的感觉需要的个人物品。“…空荡荡的荒地，”他干巴巴地说。  
  
“我发现它的质朴…令人舒心。”  
  
“我也这么觉得。”Kirk无意识地看向最近的船舱外壳，摇了摇头，示意Spock坐下。  
  
“围棋的规则，就像我说过的，很简单。每个棋手在棋盘上的一个点上放一个子。大家轮流放，目的是创造出眼，或者说是你的子排成让你的对手的棋子不能吃掉或攻入的据点。这就是所谓的创造生命。有最多空地或生存空间（即眼）的棋手获胜。”  
  
“你使用的术语很有趣。你说的好像它们是活的生物。”  
  
“围棋里一直用那种说法，我想，”Kirk笑了。“你会明白的。”他把一个棋子放在棋盘上，棋子夹在他的食指指尖背后和他的中指指腹之间。棋子敲击棋盘发出动听的声音。“目前这个棋子有四气，或者说是可以与之相连抵挡对方提子的位置。提子是指把一组棋子的气全部阻断（后拿走）。相反，活棋就是不让对手紧你的气。”Kirk把白子从棋盘上拿开。“到目前为止能明白我说的这些吗？”  
  
“当然，这些规则完全合乎逻辑。”比象棋更甚，Spock自己认为，象棋的规则现在比起来似乎任意了些。“让我们开始吧，你可以一边下一边教我。”Kirk仍然显得局促不安，所以Spock经过片刻的犹豫，让自己的控制略微放松，极轻微地笑了一下。Kirk看起来无意识地回以微笑，然后他皱着眉低头看棋盘，把装着黑子的碗递给Spock。  
  
“黑子先行，通常是由排名较低的棋手执黑。”  
  
“你的级别是什么？”但Kirk哼哼了一声，什么也没说。  
  
比赛进展缓慢，Kirk时不时停下来解释模式和规则。Spock看着棋盘从黑子和白子的散乱排列到形成一个复杂的交错着的一系列几何形状，确实像他在实验室的镜头下观察到的微生物群那样看起来或活或死。  
  
Spock认输时已过午夜，他已经几乎没有气了。他知道自己早就输了，但他发现自己不愿意结束棋局。从Kirk脸上高兴的表情来看，他输得远少于预期。  
  
“我不奇怪你会掌握得这么快。你有没有点喜欢它？” Kirk开始将他的白子放回他身边的碗里。  
  
“是的，舰长。”Spock说道，学着样子也将他的黑子收起来。“我们什么时候可以再下？”他们清空棋盘时双方的手轻轻擦过，Spock感觉到一阵高涨的兴奋之情。  
  
“任何时候你想都可以。嗯，比起其他事情，我宁可做这个。几乎任何事情，”他加上一个得意的笑和火热的目光，让人毫无疑问他指的是什么。  
  
比喝酒还喜欢吗？Spock好奇着，决定下次有机会时测试这一假设。  
  
  
不幸不是一个机会。Spock明白。他也知道他会在哪里找到舰长。  
  
这次没有守灵夜，也没有安排放假，所以当他在门口的呼叫没有得到回应时，Spock用他的覆盖命令进入了舰长的房间。一开始房间里看起来空荡荡的，但Kirk的浴室里亮着灯并且门是开着的。  
  
“舰长？”Spock犹豫着叫道，他担心自己打扰到舰长但他必须在那里。回答他的是沉重的沉默，然后有了点动静，叮当一声响，接着是：  
  
“Spock，是你吗？到这儿来。”Kirk把自己挤在水槽和厕所之间，他的膝盖靠到下巴，一只手里是一瓶裸麦威士忌，另一只手里拿着他的平板。“只是在写我的任务报告。”  
  
“我可以解决那个，明早—”  
  
“我在试着理清我是应该说死亡原因是‘一名指挥官的重大过失’还是‘他是个红衫，这种事就是会发生在红衫身上’。他们真的应该停止给我们指派那种任务了。”他挑衅地瞪着Spock。“我打算把这瓶酒喝完。”Spock听出了他没说出口的 _你要以此来评判我吗？_ 并且坐到了他对面。  
  
“为牺牲的战友而饮是种习俗。你会吝于给予我与你同饮的荣幸吗？”Kirk眯起眼睛看着他，然后把酒瓶从地板上推过去。  
  
“我以为酒精对瓦肯人没有任何影响。”  
  
“这是真的，但我是半瓦肯。”Spock思索着。“其实我不清楚。”  
  
“你从没试过吗？甚至为了科学也没有吗？”  
  
Spock拿起瓶子喝了一口，苦着脸摇了摇头。“我一直那么以为的。”  
  
他们默默地把酒瓶传来传去了一会儿，Spock感觉到自己对身体里的酒精有反应。“有意思，”他终于说道。  
  
“有反应了吗？”  
  
“是的。”他把头靠在后面的墙上，闭上眼睛。“我对房间温度的感知改变了。现在感觉更温暖。我的肌肉系统似乎反应迟缓。”他向后仰起头。“这似乎也影响了我的精神层面，尽管到什么程度暂时未知。”  
  
 _那样子看起来棒极了…想舔他的喉咙_ 。Spock睁开了眼睛。“舰长，你能再说一遍吗？我不认为我听清楚了。”  
  
“我什么都没说， Spock。”Kirk把瓶子还给他。“也许酒精让瓦肯人幻听。”  
  
“那似乎不太可能。”Spock又一次把头靠在墙上，让他的身体在处理酒精时放松。Kirk在用半闭的眼睛望着他，嘴唇被酒沾得微湿，脸上冒出了胡茬，看起来正像Spock相信地球的流行文化会标榜的性感之神。“还有别的事情。”他不想说出自己刚才的想法，但那是真的。酒精过量会导致顾忌减少，Spock以前从未理解过那个词，直到现在。他能感觉到他们之间的空气噼啪作响，可能是由于信息素的前沿在互相碰撞。  
  
“什么别的事？”  
  
“围棋，”Spock说，为想起了他的初衷而如释重负。  
  
“可是我住在这里（注2），”Kirk说。“哦。哦! ”他站起来，蹒跚向前，摔向Spock。Spock把一只手放在他的臀部稳住他，Kirk的裤裆就停在离他的脸几英寸的地方。他觉得自己脸绿了。  
  
（注2：围棋在英语里是Go，这里舰长一开始理解成了走开的意思。）  
  
但Kirk喝醉了，完全没注意，他为了可以下围棋而兴奋，并且抓住Spock的手把他拉着站起来，他们俩让来让去、撞来撞去，呼吸近在咫尺，而且Kirk _不肯放开他的手_ ，他绝对肯定他现在脸绿了。  
  
“我醉得很了，”Kirk说，他现在是‘酒精舰的舰长显而易见先生’。  
  
“我知道。” 一个很长的充满暗示的停顿后，Kirk想好了接下来要说什么。  
  
“所以我们就叫它比赛的障碍好啦。”他对着Spock的锁骨迷人地微笑。  
  
“我也喝醉了，”Spock指出，他刻意拒绝承认Kirk也许是在不知不觉中对他的手做出的下流亲密的举止。  
  
“所以我们下棋时都会有障碍！”Kirk轻轻地拽着他到书架跟前。“帮我。”Spock去把碗拿下来，但他有点摇晃，所以Kirk把双手放在他的肩膀上，虽然这并没有帮上一点忙。然后他让双手下滑到Spock的腰，接着绕到胸前，这时Spock感到他后面的身体紧紧地抵住他，他整个人僵住了。温暖的气息喷上他的脖子。  
  
“很高兴你在这儿，”Kirk说，Spock真切地感受到了这句话里隐藏的情绪。  
  
“Jim…”Spock的声音渐失，意识到自己总是说错话的神奇能力。他在Kirk的双臂间转过身去，把他们之间拉开一点距离。Kirk的双眼在他的脸上搜寻，然后对上他的眼睛凝视着。“吾与汝同悲，”他最后轻声说道。他握紧Kirk的前臂给了个更庄重的拥抱。  
  
“我知道。”Kirk严肃地回以同样的拥抱。“我 _明白_ 的。”Spock感到自己的悲哀减轻，也看到它反映在Kirk脸上渐渐放松的线条，他很确信那些线条以前并不存在。  
  
他们摆好桌子，互相撞来撞去，手到处乱飞，他和舰长互相触碰的次数比除了他母亲和Nyota以外的任何人都多。Spock发现这情形没有自己曾以为的那么烦扰，尤其是在喝醉的情况下，他看着地板上几乎空了的酒瓶认为自己赢了一局。  
  
Spock颤抖着醒来。  
  
“房间，把温度调高十度，” Kirk睡眼朦胧地说。“这儿。” 一条手臂带着一个厚厚的毛毯围上来。  
  
“为什么我在你的床上？” Spock问，感觉他的头颅里脉搏在回响。  
  
“你说你太累太醉了，没法走回你的舱房。”  
  
“它就在对面，” 他指出。  
  
“我知道。”Spock觉得他听到了幸灾乐祸的笑。  
  
他们静了一会儿，暖气出来了，Spock的颤抖停止了。  
  
“谁赢了？”  
  
这一次Spock感觉到得意洋洋的笑在他的肩上展开。“我。”  
  
  
那之后他们之间就出现了改变。Kirk似乎认为Spock的个人空间可以为己所用，除了一些舰桥组成员的震惊表情外（对此Jim要么浑然不觉，要么故意忽略）一切如常，但Kirk会触摸他的手腕来引起他的注意，或当他不耐烦等Spock为他调出数据时他会穿过Spock的手臂趴上科学控制台自己操作那些按钮。Spock敏锐地意识到对方的每一个触摸，他从没有在公共场合回应那些手势，但他在私下里的回应似乎让Kirk很高兴。他们继续下围棋，随着Spock的进步，棋局开始持续更长的时间，有时甚至要用去一整个星期的全部晚上。  
  
仅仅很短一段时间后，他们与一个新行星之间的文化误解导致双方交火。Kirk和他的离舰小队挤在一个巨大的瓮后面，有点被烧到但基本安然无恙。他们有两名红衫 — 胜算不大，Kirk沮丧地意识到。  
  
“Spock向着我的九点方向，Yin和Indri向着我的五点方向。我们开枪击杀。不要逞英雄。都清楚了吗？”他们都点了点头。“好。行动！”  
  
他们清除了主建筑，Yin的手臂上中了一枪但仍能站直。Indri接过Yin的相位枪射击给予火力支持，四处散射迫使敌人寻求掩护。他们跑出大门上了高原，当他们接近边缘时Spock呼叫企业号，那里的悬崖峭壁下是一片大海。Kirk警惕地看着建筑群，暂时还没有人追出来。  
  
有什么从建筑群里飞出来。它们像风筝那样敏捷而带着弧度穿过空中。它们冲得近了，形状变得清晰。“是滑翔机，”Kirk抱怨着。“哦，操 —。”  
  
“Scotty正在锁定我们的信号，”Spock说道。然后，在换口气的短暂时间里，他注意到一个光束指向他们，Spock计算轨迹，立即跨到Kirk面前。亮光充满了他的视野。 _赢了_ ，他想。  
  
“Sp-”传送机启动了。  
  
“—ock！”Spock蹒跚着从传送台上走下来时Kirk拼命大叫，他喘着粗气，抓着自己的胸口。“他妈的！我说了‘不要逞英雄’，你是听不懂吗？！”他呼叫医疗湾。“Bones现在老天见鬼！”  
  
“我在这里，”Bones说道，一边用三录仪扫描着Spock。“他没被击中。有震动冲击，需要卧床休息让他的神经系统自己修复，就这些了。真是死里逃生呢。”  
  
“我需要冥想，”Spock说，可没人听他讲。他低头看着自己的胸口。他的衬衫上有个洞，但胸口没有印子。他抬头看Kirk。  
  
Kirk怒火冲天。  
  
“舰长—”  
  
“Spock。绝对不要—”他全身颤抖，于是他再次尝试。“绝对不要用你的命来换我的。你会亏大了。”他转过身，冲出了房间。屋里陷入尴尬的沉默。  
  
“这是他表达爱你的方式，”Bones解释。“我们从来不听他的，而他老是不明白。”  
  
“他必须，”Spock简单地说。“他必须明白。”  
  
“祝你好运。” Bones耸了耸肩。“（尽管他不会听，）但我还是希望你赢。”  
  
Spock一直冥想到他无法否认自己的疲惫，于是他躺到床上，却无法入睡。门铃响起时他的钟上显示为0307时。他坐起来。  
  
“进来。”  
  
出现在门口的身影显然是Jim的。  
  
“Jim，” Spock开口说道。“我当时站得离你太近，没有足够的空档让我可以把我们两人都扑倒在地。我不会不必要地把自己置于危险之境。”  
  
“你不需要向我道歉。”他走了进来，Spock看出他喝酒了。我应该阻止他喝酒的。他在床边坐下来。“Spock…你是…我唯一可以以 _真面目_ 相对的人。你从来都不需要道歉。但你不能救我。”  
  
“只要我有能力这样做，我就不会停止。”Spock大胆推测Jim不会明白他的手势，于是他将自己的手覆上Jim的手，把两人的手指缠在一起。Jim紧紧抓住他，Spock闭上了眼睛。  
  
“我不是白痴，Spock。我可以在我的头脑里运行复杂的算法。但出于某些原因，我没办法 — 我不 _理解_ ，我不能接受一个没有你的宇宙。你明白吗？这行不通。你得在这宇宙里，否则宇宙就不存在。”  
  
“看着我。”Jim看着他。Spock看起来火热亢奋，他的眼睛刺痛。“我明白的，”他厉声说道。  
  
哦。  
  
“啊，”Kirk听起来有点腼腆，“好吧，看。我有正当的理由，再说—”  
  
“Jim。”Spock捏着他的手，他的眼睛自己闭上了。“停止。说话。”  
  
  
“我消耗酒精的量与频率直接导致我目前的注意力无法集中在棋局上。”Spock把他的黑子在手指上转来转去，另一只手保护性地放在一瓶伏特加的底部，那是来自Chekov的礼物，当Spock提到是的，他的确会享用酒精饮品时，Chekov的眼睛都亮了。Kirk整夜一直在偷喝，但Spock喝掉了大部分因为他喜欢该酒的凉爽口感，也因此他输了很多。他短暂地考虑了一下是减少损失，还是用剩下的气重现一个古代瓦肯的挂毯图案，尽管这种比较不合逻辑。  
  
 _我爱他微笑的样子…他只在我身边才笑。我敢肯定我是唯一看到他这个样子的人_ 。  
  
“瓦肯人不微笑，”Spock说，决定要重现挂毯图案，于是布下他的棋子。Kirk提走了五枚他的棋子，这就造好了第一根柱子。  
  
“我没说瓦肯人会笑。”Kirk眯起眼睛看着Spock。“你没事吧？你喝了很多伏特加。”  
  
“你什么都没说？”Spock把瓶子拉到他身边的桌上，Kirk伸出手来想抓住它。“还有我很好。多劳关心。”  
  
Kirk哼了一声。“你下了一步臭棋。这就是我问你的唯一原因。”  
  
“我有我的理由。”  
  
 _哦喔，神秘的Spock。他如此有趣，但要是我笑了他会以为我在嘲笑他的_ 。  
  
“我不会的。”Spock睁大了眼睛。“哦，老天。”  
  
“你刚刚是说—？等 — 等一下。你 — 你 —，”Kirk抓起酒瓶审视它。“这里面有什么？要是Chekov把什么药物放在里头，我会把他发射到太空里去。我才不在乎他有他那一辈里最聪明的头脑。”  
  
“不。似乎是酒精的副作用，增强了我的心灵感应能力。这解释了我的头痛，”他补充说。  
  
“不，头痛只是因为宿醉，”Kirk亲切地说道，然后微微晃了晃头，越过桌子想抓住Spock的衣领，这才意识到制服上没有衣领。他坐了下来。 “Spock，你能读到我的想法？我现在在想什么？”  
  
“裤子，”Spock马上回答。  
  
“好，来个难点的。现在呢？”  
  
“你在用我们的既定航线和我们的航行时间来外推我们目前的空间点与最近的有类人生命的四星系统的相对位置，还考虑到了可变—”Kirk脸上露出惊恐的神色，Spock皱起眉来。“我道歉。”  
  
“好吧。是啦。老天。”Kirk举起瓶子喝了一口，Spock看着他吞咽的动作。“不，你不知道吗？这可 _棒极_ 了。”他盯着Spock，等着他明白，然后咧嘴一笑。  
  
“舰长，如果我理解正确的话…你在暗示我应该成为一个高功能型酗酒者，这样我可以在任何特定的时间读取他人的思想。”  
  
“我们可以开个俱乐部！就叫‘匿名的强力饮者’！”  
  
“这不仅仅是个不利于健康的主意，它还是一种对他人隐私的恶劣侵犯。这正是瓦肯人避免碰触别人的原因。”  
  
“你好像并不介意碰我，”Kirk带着一点点任性说道。  
  
“嗯。”Spock摆弄着瓶盖，又非常用力地放下，同时在心里默默地责备自己。“这是不同的。”他坚定地放下又一个黑子，引发Kirk的大量提子，一共提走了他的十七枚棋子，搭出了拱门。  
  
“Spock，至少听我说完。”  
  
“我不会背叛船员对我本就脆弱的信任。”他把左手平放在桌上向前滑去。他的右手啪嗒一声放下另一个棋子，提走一个白子，从而在棋盘正中造出拱门下的沙漠玫瑰。Kirk回敬一步提了他五个子，造出了最后一根柱子。  
  
Kirk的食指和中指指尖轻轻地碰到他时，Spock抬起头来。  
  
“我们可以挽救生命，” Kirk说。他的手指滑到Spock的手指之间，他的双唇分开。Spock非常辛苦地尽力不去读他的思想。  
  
“我认输，“Spock的眼睛扑扇着闭上。  
  
  
这就是为什么当Nyota为Xortian人翻译Kirk的欢迎加入星联演说时，Spock却在偷偷摸摸地喝着一瓶伏特加。她发现了，不可置信地看了他一眼。Spock回以一个几乎看不出来的耸肩，把他的眼睛转向Kirk。她以一个瞪眼表达了他们肯定得在任务结束后讨论这个。至少Spock感应到了这一切，他看着别处，感到内疚。  
  
当一阵充满仇恨的精神力量冲击到他时，Spock几乎趔趄了，他四处寻找这股精神力量的源头。这个星球的摄政王正在握着Kirk的手微笑。然后他退后，露出身后个子小小，饱含憎恶之情的王子，顺便说一句，他正恶狠狠地瞪着Kirk。王子尚未成年，他伴随着代替自己掌权的摄政王以熟悉国家政事。这些信息都写在任务前的报告里，由Spock亲自起草并分发给离舰小组的每一个成员。王子手里抱着一个涂漆的有着三根触手的生物形状的木制玩具。出于好奇，Spock更深地进入了王子的思想。  
  
饥饿感、无聊、烦恼，但最多的，是那种只有一个孩子会有的盲目的非理性的仇恨。那种仇恨在王子的耳边低语。一个阴谋。一个燃烧装置。  
  
“王子想送给你一个礼物，”摄政王说，Spock的视线集中到被从王子手中放到Kirk手上的苹果绿色的玩具。Spock快速向前赶到Kirk身边，把玩具从他手上拍掉，扔进了差不多五十米外的树篱。  
  
“…孩童时期被剥夺了（玩玩具的乐趣），因此他对玩具有非常负面的反应，”Kirk急忙解释着，Nyota为他翻译，她的脸上几乎藏不住地写满了‘搞什么鬼’。  
  
“喏哇，”Spock说，尽他所能地装出兽性的好斗样子，这可是他在清醒时从来没有做过的。他试着让自己看起来不理性并且强势，成功震慑住了王子和摄政王，令他们互相张望、不知所措。  
  
签署完条约并装运了数量可观的锂后，离舰小组被传回企业号。  
  
“舰长，扫描仪显示在传送启动的同时，有遥控器触发了半径为十米的爆炸，就发生在离你们的传送点约五十米处，”Sulu报告着，因为集中注意力而皱起眉头。Kirk慢慢地转过身来看着Spock，他们的目光相遇了。Spock点了点头。  
  
“开什么玩笑，”Kirk说。  
  
Kirk紧跟在Spock身后走进了准备室，砰地关上身后的门。“现在不要告诉我那是不值得的。”  
  
Spock试图解析句中的双重否定，他的身体微微摇晃，于是靠到桌边休息。“肯定的？”  
  
“没有人受伤！”Kirk激动地抓住Spock的肩膀，说到“受伤”时特意摇晃着他的肩以示强调。  
  
“确实，”Spock若有所思地说道，“尽管我不知道当王子掌权后事态将如何发展，会与今天的危机有怎样的不同。”  
  
“好坏都有可能，”Kirk说，他放开Spock的肩膀，开始踱步。“他有时间来成长并与星联互动，可以做出自己的决定。我们会对所有这些提交机密报告，发送回去，并确保再次接触时我们已经做好了准备。”他对着Spock笑。“当然啦，我们会保留一些信息。”  
  
“真是遗憾。听你选择如何来解释那个巧合而不至于对你我造成严重后果本会非常有趣。”  
  
Kirk笑了。“你的讽刺没达到平常的水平，Spock，但我还是受宠若惊了。”  
  
Spock点了点头，一下子觉得天悬地转。他摇晃着，Kirk立刻跑到他身边撑住他。“喝得多了点，嗯？来吧。我们去医疗湾偷些排毒针，在机组人员发现之前让你恢复工作状态。”不想冒险再次点头，Spock低声表示同意。Kirk扶他走到门边，但在开门前停了下来。  
  
“Spock，”Kirk轻声说，让Spock靠在关着的门上，举起一只手握住他的肩膀。“你不需要这么做。我不希望你成为…你不必做任何不适合…你的事情，”他结结巴巴地说完。“我不想改变你。”  
  
“是很麻烦。”Spock低头看着他，他的嘴角向上弯起一点点。“上一次类似的事件发生在大约2.54年前。”他暂时停顿，Kirk心里计算着，然后他的嘴害羞地卷成一个Spock从未见过的甜蜜而怀念的微笑（注3）。  
  
（注3：这里Spock是指他上一次情绪失控，即舰桥掐脖事件XD）  
  
“噢哦，Spock。我们的相遇也许改变了你，但它使我成为了一个更好的人。”他笑了一下，移开视线，再次站到Spock的右臂下。“你认为现在的我糟糕的话，你真该看看我以前是什么样的。准备好走了吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
  
“见鬼的Bones和他所代表的一切，”Kirk在黑暗中激烈地说道。他们互相倚靠在远离其他船员的隔离舱壁，远离正在进行修理的船体，三十八小时前与一些袭击者发生的冲突破坏了部分船体，迄今尚未完成的修理工作令人精疲力尽。他们身上遍布污垢，Kirk身上有红色，部分是他自己的血。在Bones威胁他们再不睡觉休息就要解除他们的职位后，Kirk默默地看着Spock回答“发生这种情况几乎是不可能的”，这在Kirk看来，可能是他对Bones说过的最棒的话，他们一起转身走开，尽可能远离一切。  
  
“长期睡眠不足并非不像沉迷酒精带来的影响，”Spock疲倦地指出，调整身体好让Kirk的头靠在他的胸口而不是他的肩上。Kirk用肩膀挤开Spock的手臂，迫使他举起手臂，让Kirk更舒服地伸展手臂搭在Spock的腿上。Spock再次放下手臂，实际上将他们的手臂交缠在一起。Kirk的头发蹭着他的下巴，弄得他痒痒的，但他太累了不想再动了。  
  
“我总是在你面前崩溃，Spock。”他叹了口气说。“你不该遭受这个的。我很抱歉。”  
  
“如果那是个负担，符合逻辑的做法是如实告诉你，并且让我自己脱离那种状况。”Spock低下头，用他的嘴唇轻刷过那里的头发，但不足以使Kirk注意到。“事实并非如此。”  
  
“是的，但是，这不公平。”Kirk试着坐起来，大概是为了离开。Spock锁住和他交缠在一起的手臂，用力把他拉了回来。  
  
“这是我的荣幸，”Spock悄悄把手伸到Kirk的手里，“拥有你如此深刻的信任。”  
  
“是我的荣幸,”Kirk随意地回答，由于疲惫而未显得轻率，“要是你肯继续做你正在对我的手做的事，因为那感觉太棒了。”Spock惊愕地意识到他一直在用他的手指沿着Kirk的手指抚摸着，在黑暗中他的脸一直绿到了耳朵尖。  
  
“这是一个亲密的手势，”他依稀听到自己说，“适用于兄弟、朋友和情人之间。”  
  
“我喜欢。”Spock 感到Kirk靠在他锁骨上微笑，他的心跳加快了。“我得记住…”Kirk靠着他的身体变得略微沉重，他知道Kirk睡着了。  
  
“这真是非常可惜，”Spock对自己轻声说。  
  
  
Spock正经历危机，这个危机大致是这样的：迄今为止为了实现他的主要目标，即获得他的舰长的信任和信心以更好地支持、指导并照顾他，他在采取一系列手段的同时也放弃了少量的他宝贵的自我控制。  
  
他取消了平常的社交活动，断定Kirk的心态足够稳定来面对日常作息的变化，决定以冥想来度过业余时间。  
  
他内省观察到以下情况：  
  
Kirk喝酒喝得少了。  
  
Spock喝酒喝得多了。  
  
Kirk发现Spock增加酒精摄入带来了心灵感应能力的加强。  
  
该心灵感应能力的加强救了相当一部分船员的命，包括Kirk在内。  
  
Spock渴望保持他无意中与他的上级指挥官发展出的亲密状态。  
  
Spock在某种程度上欺骗了他的上级指挥官，他们之间的亲密接触实际上比Kirk所知的更甚。  
  
考虑到各个方面，尽管事实上他必须尽快告诉Kirk真相，总体的天平显然倾向积极一面，而且Spock没有他曾经以为的那样介意他的自我控制的缺失。  
  
这让他暂停反思。“我并不以我母亲方面的传承为耻，”他大声说道，熄灭了焚香。“我有吗？”  
  
“我不知道，但你不该为任何事情而感到羞愧。”Spock被吓了一跳。  
  
“舰长，抱歉。我不知道你在我房间里，一来是因为我处于深度冥想，二来是因为我的门上有锁定机制，”他的话语带着些讥讽，伸展身体站起来。Kirk靠在墙上，双手插在口袋里，哼着不知什么曲子但肯定是跑调了。  
  
“嗯，好吧。你知道我喜欢挑战，”他亲切地拍了拍门上的控制面板。它闪烁着被黑掉的机器的标志性红光。“好吧，我不是来吓人的。嗯，不 _仅仅_ 是。我就想知道你是为了什么原因在回避我。我保证我不会逼你喝酒或下围棋，你知道的。我们可以只是呆在一块儿。”  
  
“我乐意参与这两样事情。我只是需要一些时间，就像你们（地球人）说的，‘恢复生龙活虎’（get my groove back）。”  
  
“好的。”Kirk说。“不过你大概应该停止让Chekov教你英语习语。”  
  
“我明白了。”  
  
“不管怎么说，我不会打扰你了。只要你不生我的气或是什么的。” Kirk话语中的犹豫是显示他需要得到确认的方式。  
  
“不，Jim。我是，并将永远是你的朋友。”  
  
“我也一样，”Kirk对他扬起下巴微笑。“晚安，Spock。”  
  
“晚安。”   
  
Kirk离开Spock的房间，暗自咒骂自己。差劲，差劲，差劲！而且 _讨人厌_ ！哪怕刻意为之他都不可能显得更急切了。他哆嗦了一下，像一条被痛打过的有发情问题的狗狗似的悄悄溜进自己的房间，感觉自己十分反常和内疚却又完全无法阻止自己那么想。  
  
Bones对他说，我不知道你们俩如此接近。是啊，他当时回答，立刻感到既兴奋又焦虑，我们老是布拉布拉布拉，他甚至跟我布拉布拉布拉，只是现在一切都不对劲，他不肯布拉布拉布拉—  
  
老天，你这小怪物太依赖他了，Bones像个圣人似的耐心倾听了一段时间后回答他。请别告诉我你在他冥想时闯进他的住处偷看他。  
  
然后他就这么做了。部分是因为Bones激起了他的好奇心 — 他从未见过Spock冥想，因为当他们一起呆着时他们基本上都在做Kirk喜欢的事。  
  
不，删掉重来。他们 _只_ 做过Kirk喜欢的事。不过Spock似乎也喜欢那些。对吧？  
  
Kirk记得小时候出水痘时被告知，即使抓挠出痘的地方会感觉超好也不能那么做，因为那样你将变得奇丑留下许多麻癍。他记得别人还对他说了些类似的关于自慰的话，但他去网上查了水痘并且看到之前和之后的照片以后，他被吓得过了双手一动都不敢动的痛苦的三天。  
  
但是没有明确的规章可以告诉他，“在你的朋友冥想时进入他的房间观看会发生什么”，于是Kirk决定遵从几乎影响了他生活所有方面的方案：痒了就挠（别忍着）。  
  
而Spock，老天保佑他，对整件事表现得很正常。除了完全不合时宜的俗语外，Kirk相当肯定自己因为那个俗语憋笑时岔气了，事情跟他期望的差不多顺利。Spock需要“恢复生龙活虎”？也许Kirk可以帮助他。  
  
 _嘿，Spock_ ，Kirk在他的平板上写道。 _当我讨人嫌地溜进你的房间时，我不禁注意到冥想的样子，嗯，很迷人。你可以教我吗_ ？  
  
Kirk点击发送，屏住了呼吸。  
  
 _当然可以_ ，回复马上就来了。 _什么时候_ ？  
  
 _明天晚上_ ？  
  
 _肯定的_ 。  
  
Kirk把平板放在床边的桌上，舒展身体，微笑着感觉好多了。  
  
“我们冥想，”Spock开始说，他坐成莲花坐，等待Kirk摆出同样的姿势，“是为了将情绪清出我们的头脑，使之完全不受思想的影响，然后再让这些思绪一个一个过滤回来，以更好地分析和理解它们，同时更好地了解自己。”  
  
“听起来不错，”Kirk说。“这个姿势并不很舒服。”  
  
“它的本意就不是为了让人舒服。心灵应专注于身体和保持姿势，此姿势作为心灵的位点帮助将所有其他事情转移走。”  
  
“有趣。”  
  
“你想继续吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“很好。你还必须衡量你的呼吸，找到一个自然的节奏，这和你睡着时的呼吸节奏差不多。持续深呼吸，不要在呼或吸时停顿。”  
  
Kirk闭上眼睛，试着去想他睡觉时是怎么呼吸的。他想着睡觉并发现他的呼吸自然地平缓了。与此同时，厚重、辛辣的焚香气味弥漫在空气中。这让他的心灵感觉像是变薄了，平扁成一个平面，并且飘向了他的知觉边缘。  
  
他不知道时间过去了多久，直到Spock说，“非常好，Jim。一个值得称道的首次尝试。”他睁开眼睛，看了看钟。已经过了四十五分钟。  
  
“这真是不可思议。”他转过身用大睁的眼睛看着Spock。“我可从来没有坐在那儿一动不动那么长时间而不觉得无聊得要命。但我还真没觉得无聊。那就像是身在别处，一个广阔空旷的地方。”  
  
“这只是冥想的第一阶段，但是许多人发现，单是这一阶段已经有利于头脑。”  
  
“我能理解为什么。我感到比前几天都轻松。” _自我们在那个走廊一起睡着以来_ ，他的头脑提醒他，他特意忽略它。“你是个优秀的老师，你知道的。”  
  
Spock显得很高兴，尽管表面上没有明显的变化。“你表现出了极大的天赋。”  
  
“是啊，好吧。一旦我对什么东西有兴趣了我就会认真对待。”他伸出他的腿。“所以你会继续教我，对吧？”  
  
“自然。继续下去对我们双方都有利。”对话停顿下来，Kirk不知道他们是否在谈论比冥想更大的话题，但随后Spock站起来去泡茶。Kirk摇了摇头，在他的大腿上拍了拍手，晃动身体站起来。  
  
“我想我应该–”Kirk生硬地开启话题，与此同时Spock说道“你要喝点茶吗？”  
  
“呣，是啊，其实。茶挺好的。”  
  
茶确实很好。它的味道是辣的，微甜，让人想起桔子，还有奇怪的刺痛感。然后，他的喉咙开始收缩。  
  
“舰长。”Spock从他的椅子上站起来。“你是否窒息了？”  
  
“过敏反应，”他气喘吁吁地说。“Bones。”  
  
Spock呼叫了医疗室，然后把Kirk抱在怀里，跑到会合处。Bones带来了轮床和装着肾上腺素的无针注射器，他把针压到Kirk的大腿而不是脖子上，然后按摩打了针的地方以帮助药水更快发挥作用。“该死的傻瓜，”他说，Kirk的呼吸平静了下来，他的脸仍然肿得面目全非。“你对宇宙里百分之九十的东西过敏。人们会以为既然你够聪明当个舰长，你应该会随身携带EpiPen（一种抗过敏针剂）。”  
  
“我同意，舰长。”Spock帮助Bones把轮床推进医疗室。“如果我没有和你在一起呢？”  
  
“那么，他就不会喝到那种茶了。他的饮食受到非常严格的控制。”  
  
“我并不知道”。这时他严厉地向下看了一眼Kirk，Kirk的脸肿得只能勉强看到他。“我想要一份他的过敏清单，医生。这样的事情不会再发生了。”  
  
“怎么着，你成我妈了？”Kirk结结巴巴地说。“你俩都这样？”  
  
“Jim，”Spock轻声说道，Kirk静下来抬头看他，第一次看到，当Spock感到无助和害怕时是什么样子。“我会竭尽所能，不让你受到伤害。” _即使力有不逮_ ，他似乎是在说， _我也会创造奇迹来证明我的话_ 。当然，Kirk正因为药物和氧气不足而飘飘然，所以那可能是他的想象，但他懂得Spock的意思。所以他把手伸向Spock靠在轮床栏杆上的手，用食指和中指摩擦Spock的手指。Spock的脸染上了微微的绿色，他稍稍点了点头。Kirk把头放回床上，让Bones给他戴上氧气面罩。  
  
“非常严格的饮食规定，只能喝粮食酿的酒，”Kirk说道，指着单子以示强调。“但是不包括杜松子酒。杜松会害我长疹子。”  
  
“有趣。”Spock把杯子从他手中取走，啜了一口。“你管这个叫什么？”  
  
“苏格兰威士忌。很烈，不是吗？”  
  
“它的味道是…复杂的。”他又尝了尝。“而且让人感觉恶心”。  
  
“多喝喝就习惯了。”确实，在他的胸口累积的暖意就像冬日里舒适的双份日出。他又抿了一口。  
  
“单子上说你可以喝plomeek汤。”  
  
“什么？才没有。给我看。”Kirk试图抓住单子，但Spock拿开它让他够不着。  
  
“单子上绝对有。这证明舰长你对我说了谎。”他低头看着Kirk，用只能被解释为傲慢的态度摇摇头。“我很失望但并不惊讶。”  
  
“你对我太凶了，”Kirk说。“凶，凶，凶。逼我喝plomeek汤，让我够不着东西，还像我妈似的说话。”他跳了起来，没有抓住单子，但成功地把他全身的重量加诸Spock，而Spock正靠在桌上，于是他俩向后倒成了一团。  
  
“噢。”Kirk呻吟着。  
  
“嗯，”Spock稍稍移动身体，使得Kirk跨在他的腿上，并且Kirk的肩膀不会压到他的重要器官，他用没被压住的那只脚推开桌子。不知怎的，他保住了杯子里的苏格兰威士忌，另一只手里拿着含有单子的平板，两手都高举过头。Spock把酒递给Kirk，他接过去喝了一口，把杯子和下巴都靠在Spock的腹部。“你母亲对你凶吗？”  
  
“是的，现在我不想说我妈了，”他把脸埋进Spock的毛衣里，Spock经常穿着那件毛衣到Kirk的房间来。Spock发出了一个小小的不能算是词语的声音。“我们能说点别的吗？随便什么别的？”  
  
“我们可以谈谈你为什么不从我身上起来。”  
  
“因为你又温暖又软和，而且我喜欢你。”Kirk抬起头透过杯子看着他。“请再也不要让我再说一遍刚刚的话。”  
  
“最近你喝得不多就醉了，”Spock喃喃地说，伸手去摸一簇乱蓬蓬的金发。  
  
“你可能认为这是件好事。”Kirk闭起眼睛凑上Spock的触摸。  
  
“这是一个合乎逻辑的证明，少喝微醺比只靠大量酒精带来醉意更有益。”此时他俩都无法否认，Spock在玩Kirk的头发，而Kirk很享受。  
  
“对，我想是的。”这一刻Kirk是温顺的，他把头靠在Spock的手上，下一刻，他跳起来抓住了平板，然后翻过平板敲打一番，又把屏幕那面推向Spock的脸。  
  
“看到了没？”他叫嚣道。“没有plomeek汤。”  
  
“你改了单子。”  
  
“重点是，它不在单子上。谨此作答。”  
  
Spock想要说，“这不是这个拉丁词（即上一句里的谨此作答，quod erat demon-strandum）的正确用法”，甚至“我知道它在单子上，我有相当清晰的记忆力”，但最先出现在他脑海的是“靠在我臀部的是你的 _勃起的阴茎_ 吗？”。所以他明智地闭嘴，责备地皱着眉。  
  
“舰长，”Spock说。  
  
“啊？”Kirk高兴地说。  
  
“我现在要站起来了。”于是突然间Kirk还在地上而Spock却不在那儿了。  
  
“我们的友谊有点 _怪_ 。”  
  
“我知道。”然后Spock做了一件他俩都没想到的事，他笑了。  
  
  
“我要假装，”Kirk喘着气，看着他的呼吸加入覆盖着海平面五十米以下的一切的雾气，“假装我们正在这里有目的地偷偷摸摸前进，而不是迷路了。”  
  
Sulu收起他的剑放回皮带上。“我开始认为和你们两个一起出离舰任务是个坏主意。”  
  
“我们没有迷路。”Spock把自己挤进条纹状岩石壁面的凹处。“我们离传送点还有二十二公里。”  
  
“那你知道传送点可能是在哪个方向吗？”  
  
“还…没有。”Spock比平常更专注地盯着他的三录仪。Kirk将之理解为受挫的怒视。  
  
“我们是要继续拥抱山体，还是向雾中启程？”  
  
“如果我没记错这个地区的地形—”  
  
“你还真读那些任务前发的报告，是吧？”Kirk漫不经心地打断了他。Sulu闷哼了一声。  
  
“—这个悬崖延伸七百公里才到达海边，向西则是首都。悬崖的顶峰大约高达二百一十七米，在此高度时雾气将不再干扰我们的通讯设备。”  
  
“所以我们需要找到向上的路。好极了！”Kirk开始寻找攀爬时手可以抓住的地方。  
  
“舰长…”Spock拽着他的袖子。雾气发着光，明亮的粉红色和橙色在其中颤动着，而他们没办法弄清楚那些彩色的光有多远。“我现在意识到这雾里几乎完全是氖气。”  
  
“那意味着什么？”  
  
“有电子风暴朝我们这边过来了。”  
  
“见鬼。”Kirk发现上面十米处的一块突起，他开始爬上去。“快点，伙计们。”  
  
没有工具只能手脚并用地爬上垂直的岩壁已经够难了，而盲目地摸索寻找手脚的支撑点使得他们的上行之路几乎成为不可能。Kirk爬上那块岩石，伸出手臂。“Spock！”一只手抓住他的手，他用力拉。“老天，你比看上去的更重。”Spock翻上岩石时，Sulu也把一条腿跨上来了。他们一起把他拉上来，然后站起来沿着上面的岩壁摸索支撑点。“这里，”Kirk抓住Spock的手，把它放在一个牢固的支撑点上。“你先来。”  
  
“你更快，”Spock指出，他找到一个立足点开始向上爬。  
  
“我知道。”Kirk喘着气说，他的胸部起伏。“我们一起走，不然都不走。”Sulu似乎对此颇为上心，因为他超过Spock高达十英尺，并且爬得很快。“该死的，他就像只猴子，”Kirk说道，一边等着Spock的脚离他的头起码有两英尺才开始爬。  
  
到下一个突起的岩石时，Spock估计他们已向上爬了四十米。他们全都大汗淋漓呼吸困难。  
  
“闻到了吗？”Kirk说，在他们周围浑浊的亮粉色动荡翻滚着。  
  
“是臭氧，”Sulu说道。“你不用告诉我两次。”  
  
下一个横岩勉强够他们站起来，但电子风暴在他们下面过去了，诡异的光芒席卷了下面的雾气。  
  
“哇哦，”Sulu说。  
  
“是啊，”Kirk同意道。Spock什么也没说，就连Kirk的手指飞快地摸上他的手指时也没说，Kirk的手指因汗水而滑溜溜的，像丝一样擦过他的手指。Spock瞥了一眼Sulu看他是否看到了，但他似乎和Kirk一样被下面的风暴迷住了。Spock压下一阵颤抖，转身伸手去拿他的三录仪。  
  
  
Kirk第三次在公众场合不当地触摸他时绝对有目击证人。当时一切都和往常一样，勇往无人之境什么的，而在那天，他们正好赶上迎面而来的离子风暴，于是前一刻Spock还在那儿，下一个瞬间他就不在了。  
  
Kirk看过龙卷风落地消灭城镇、让人消失。他知道一个旋风的中心，就像飓风的风眼，是沉寂安静的，而且是旋风里最可怕的部分，但他以前从来没有真正理解这意味着什么。舰桥上乱成一团，到处都有火花和烟雾还有小火，人们跑来跑去灭火并帮助被抛出去摔倒受伤的同伴，而Kirk在这一切的中心一动不动，他听不到也看不到这些，除了他耳中的轰鸣什么都不存在。他从来没有研究过负空间，但他现在可以清楚地看到Spock留下的一切。  
  
“什么？不，”他终于说道，声音重新回到他的听觉范围。“Chekov，开始追踪…”Chekov正在护理烧伤的手臂，他的控制台偶尔喷出电弧和火花。“他妈的。好吧，这不是真的。”他呼叫工程部。“Scotty！”  
  
“是的，舰长！”  
  
“Spock在哪里？！”  
  
“他不是和你在一起吗？”  
  
“如果他在这里我还会问你吗？”  
  
“我明白了…”一个短暂的停顿。“看起来离子风暴造成了传送室的一点点反常，长官。害得他和一个不停做果酱的坏掉的复制器一起堵在J氏管里了。”  
  
“见鬼的离子风暴，”Kirk不可置信地说道，瘫倒在他的椅子上。  
  
“宇宙在向我们表达‘你以为你搞明白一切了吗？那么，去你的吧！’”Scotty同意道。“我们会派人去把他弄出来。”  
  
不久后Spock出现在舰桥上，他受了惊，身上黏哒哒的，而且闻起来有覆盆子味道。  
  
“Spock！”Kirk一看到他就觉得胸口痛，他跳起来迎向他。“我们还以为已经失去了你。”  
  
“我承认我也很担心，”Spock说。“我留在舰上的几率大约为十三亿七千二百万 —”他低下头看了看Kirk钩住他的两根手指又四下观望舰桥上的船员，他们都在盯着他俩：Nyota吓得目瞪口呆，Chekov和Sulu稍有困惑，而前来给Chekov治疗烧伤的医生则愤怒地盯着Jim。  
  
“— 九十九万八千四百六十五比一，”Spock有点茫然地说完了，仍然震惊地盯着他的手。“舰长，我必须请你停止。”  
  
Kirk羞愧地收回他的手，咳嗽了一声说道：“很高兴你回来了，”他坐回椅子上。“你还好吧，Chekov？”  
  
“是的长官。在俄罗斯，这样的伤在儿童时代是很常见的。”他漫不经心地看了眼Sulu正以病态的迷恋观察着的真皮再生器。“没问题。”  
  
“很好。” Kirk一生中最尴尬和难堪的八个小时就这样开始了。  
  
他们的轮班结束后，Bones和Uhura似乎在食堂的一头进行听证，Sulu、Chekov和Scotty全神贯注地聆听他们安静的谈话。Kirk看了他们一眼，坐到了另一头。Spock没有露面，但Kirk认为在和过多的果酱一起被困在管子里之后洗个很长的淋浴是相当合乎逻辑的。  
  
Kirk想到了果酱在Spock的耳朵里，想象自己舔上那副耳朵，他狠狠地瞪着他的西兰花，拼命试图摆平他的勃起。西兰花可没有任何让人性奋的地方。  
  
除了它是绿色的。  
  
Spock不好意思的时候会脸绿。哦，操。  
  
采用了一个古老的随便哪里的十二岁男孩都会用的伎俩，Kirk从桌边站起来走向门口，他手里的托盘放在腰的位置。  
  
Bones出现在门口，用手臂挡住了门。“Jim，我们需要谈谈。”  
  
“你要和我分手吗？”Kirk甩出一个自大的笑容，同时忙着寻找躲藏的地方。  
  
“这是很严重的事情，Jim。如果你不想惹人注目的话，你大概应该跟我们过来。”  
  
Jim丢下了他的餐盘，让面无表情的军官们带他进入一个私人会议室。好吧，至少他不再需要餐盘来挡着自己了。  
  
“舰长，我们正式指控你性侵犯一名同事，”Uhura开始说道。Kirk立即在脑中开始排查一个可能的候选人名单，同时茫然地看着她。  
  
“你们得把范围缩小一点，”他带着歉意的微笑说道。  
  
“是Spock，你这笨蛋。你今天下午在舰桥上对他做的事！从那时起可怜的家伙就一直躲在他的房间里。”Bones捏了捏鼻梁。“难以置信。”  
  
“嗯，他是浑身沾满了果酱，”Kirk指出，试图弄明白他们想说什么。“你是指握手的事吗？”  
  
“那不是未经同意以那种方式触摸别人的理由。”Bones挥着一支无针注射器，把它指向Kirk以示谴责。“这是性骚扰。我真不敢相信你会这么做。”  
  
“等一下，”Kirk说道，皱起了眉头。“Spock说这是个表示亲近的手势。他没有说这和性有关。”  
  
他周围的人们交换了眼色。“Spock…向你展示过那个手势？”Uhura慢慢地说。  
  
“嗯，是的。还记得船体破裂那次吗？”他们眼睛四周的紧绷说明他们记得。“是啊，就是那时候。我的肾上腺素太活跃了，刺激得我睡不着觉，Spock和我当时—” _依偎着_ ，他的大脑提出，“呆在一起，他开始用他的手指做这个—”Kirk停下来。“你在哭吗？”  
  
“没有，”Uhura回答，笑得前仰后合。“也许吧。接着说。”  
  
“他说这是一个‘兄弟、朋友和恋人之间表达亲密的动作’。”  
  
“嗯，他绝对没有骗你。”Uhura擦了擦眼睛。“这是一个吻，Jim。Spock在吻你。”  
  
“瓦肯人的手在感应方面很敏感，”Chekov说。“你会发现Spock从不打人耳光。当然也是因为他不是女生，”他沉思着说。“他也从不握手。这是个更好的例子。”  
  
“瓦肯家庭里是这样亲吻对方的？难怪他们对别人看到他们展露情感会表现得如此紧张和奇怪。”  
  
“不，Jim。”Bones也已经软化了一些，作为一种善意的姿态，他甚至把无针注射器放到了桌上。“当Spock说‘兄弟、朋友和恋人’，他不是在分开指这三者。那是个古老的瓦肯传统，追溯到前Surak时期，指的是两个人对彼此来说，三者皆是。”  
  
“嗯，好吧。”Kirk的头脑飞速运转。“所以这意味着…”  
  
“你会邀请我们去参加婚礼，对吧？”Scotty说道，他把椅子向后翘起，把脚放在桌子上。  
  
“舰长，”Spock说道，同时Kirk自己挤进了Spock的舱房。“请进来，”他补充道。Kirk转过身走向Spock，把他逼到墙边。  
  
“我有个问题，Spock先生。”Kirk抓住他的手腕，把它压在他的头旁边，Kirk的两根手指擦过他的手指。Spock浑身战栗，他的眼睛颤抖着闭上。“这是什么？”Kirk继续上下摩娑着Spock的手指，姿态温柔却又有点可怕。  
  
“我一直难以找出最好的方式来告诉你，”他平静地说道。“这是一个爱抚。”  
  
“一个吻。”  
  
“肯定的。”  
  
“让我直说了吧，”Kirk继续动着他的手指，Spock的脉搏加快了。“你跟我的手玩亲亲好些回了，可你甚至都不 _跟我说_ ？”  
  
“说了你还会让我那么做吗？”Spock气鼓鼓地回答，立刻就知道自己说错话了。Kirk的眼睛变暗，他把自己的身体贴上Spock的。  
  
“我会，”他压低嗓音厉声道。“他妈的我会同意的。”Spock的臀部不由自主地迎上来，Kirk立即抓住他的头，拇指在下巴的融合点上，手的其余部分都放在他的颈后，把他的头拉向前来好让双唇相抵。  
  
“因为如果我早知道的话，我们可以同时一直这么做。”又一个吻，这一次更温柔。Spock歪过头去加深这个吻，因着如此的失控而晕眩和陶醉。作为半个人类也有好处，他想。  
  
“还有这样。” Kirk用另一只手解开他的裤子脱掉，Spock才来得及说声“是的”，他都不确定那是他自己的声音，而Kirk回报以一个发自他喉咙的不成人声的奇怪声音。  
  
Kirk的手放在他的阴茎上。他现在毫无疑问已经明白这个手势所表达的亲密。Spock不能决定是要闭上眼睛还是低头看着Kirk的粉红色手指握住他的绿色阴茎的头。Kirk的拇指用力压在它的里侧，Spock呻吟了一声，向着快感顶上去。  
  
“老天，Spock，”Kirk敬畏地说道，把头靠在Spock的肩上。Spock对着他的头发大口喘气，一绺绺的头发扎着Spock的嘴唇。Kirk自下而上舔着他的脖子，卷着舌头伸进他的耳朵，并开始热切地抚摸他的分身。Spock的腿颤抖起来。“当你在那场离子风暴中消失，然后你又没事了，就只是，我不知道。那把我搞懵了。我不知道那样（摸你的手指）会让你难堪。我就是…我需要让你知道。”  
  
“知道什么？”Spock问，Kirk没有回答，他的脸上充满了怀疑和自责。Spock以强大的意志力止住Kirk的手，并且抬起Kirk的头直视着他的眼睛。  
  
“你若不在则宇宙亦不存在。”Spock突然明白了。  
  
“Jim，”他低声说道。“我明白。我心亦然。”  
  
“到我里面来，”Kirk命令道，可能是有生以来第一次脸红了。“我知道这句话很老套，但进来。现在。”  
  
他们挪动身体，Kirk发现自己被举起来按在墙上，Spock的一条手臂托着他的大腿，Spock的身体压着他。他甚至没有意识到自己的裤子掉了，直到他感到Spock的手指压上他的穴口然后顺利滑了进去，他仰起头呻吟。接着Spock把性器对准他，将他靠着墙滑下几英寸，伴随着一声咕哝，以流畅的一个挺身进入了他。  
  
“操，”Kirk说，他的头倒向前靠着Spock。Spock用鼻子轻轻碰他的脸颊直到他们的双唇相触，Kirk舔进他嘴里而Spock无法抗拒。  
  
“到我里面来，”他又说道，这一次他抓着Spock的手放到自己脸上。“我做了些功课。”Spock将手指按压上他的融合点，不确定地看着他。“没有这个的话，你的体验就没有那么棒了。”  
  
“Jim，你不必—”  
  
“这不是因为我觉得必须得做什么。”Kirk激烈地说道，因为在他的大副的分身塞在他的屁股里时与之进行感情复杂的对话而有点脸红。“你以为我不想 _要_ 这个吗？不想尽我所能地靠近你？和你相处再多都不够，我的脑子每时每刻都想着你。你至少可以为我做到真的 _在_ 我的头脑里。”  
  
“我的思想到你的思想，”Spock喃喃地说道，因为没有别的可说了。  
  
  
“‘朋友，兄弟，恋人’，嗯？”Kirk懒懒地亲吻放在他脸颊上的掌心。“有这样一个瓦肯词吗？”   
  
“是的，”Spock回答，他没有详细说明，也没有从他们扔下来的已经变得黏哒哒汗津津的一堆衣服里挪开，衣服上还能闻到汗味下淡淡的果酱味。他身体的每一根神经都在轻快地低鸣，与Kirk相触的每一处皮肤都充满着幸福，这像是Jim特有的狂热。Spock怀疑这种狂热是否会传染。  
  
Kirk是快乐的，Spock已经知道了。尽管他们面临过许多困难，失去过船员 — 没错，他的情绪里仍有残存的悲伤和自我怀疑 — 基本上Kirk现在比他生命中的任何时候都要快乐。六个月前Spock也许会说他本人没有比以前更多或更少的满足感，但Kirk那巨大的幸福感就像是拥有了自主的引力一般，而Spock在无意中成为了其卫星。Spock的手指沿着紧挨着自己的身侧向下，指尖沿着骨盆轻轻拨弄，因着他建起的两人间的快感反馈回路而低哼着。  
  
“Scotty是正确的，”Kirk说道，微笑着把自己更深地窝进Spock的臂弯。  
  
“他通常都是。”  
  
Kirk也没有详细说明他对Scotty的上述评价。十一个月后他们办了个一个私人仪式结婚了。  
  
  
“等一下，”Spock说道，在床上坐了起来。“电脑，开灯。”  
  
Kirk哼了一声，把Spock的枕头拉过去蒙住了眼睛。“怎么啦，Spock？你忘了关实验室的炉子吗？”  
  
“你是知道的，” Spock说，他的眼睛眯起来。“你一直都知道。”  
  
“知道什么？”Kirk问道，打了个哈欠。“知道你是星联里最好的做爱对象吗？我以前不知道，但我一直都那么猜想来着。”  
  
“关于瓦肯人的手。”Spock拿回他的枕头，转身怒视Kirk。“关于用手指接吻。”  
  
“哦，那个。”Kirk趴在Spock身上，蹭着他的脖子。“是的，完全正确。”他得意的笑绽放成幸福的笑容，Spock掀翻他，让他背朝下躺在床上并且扣住他的双臂，把性器压进Kirk的臀部。“但如果你早知道我知道，你还会放任我那么做吗？”  
  
  
END


End file.
